The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a slide contact electrical connector.
Electrical connectors traditionally connect multiple terminals of a wiring harness to multiple contact pads of a circuit board or an edge card, of a sensor. One type of sensor is an oxygen sensor which when applied to an automotive exhaust pipe application, is exposed to relatively high temperatures. The edge card or planar element, is therefore insulated electrically with an encasement or capsule made of high temperature resistant material such as ceramic. A separate ceramic collar engages the encasement to protect the terminals and provide a seal about the insulated wires.
During assembly, the flexible terminals of the harness typically slide longitudinally onto the end of the planar element. Because of the rasping fit of the terminals to the multiple contact pads of the element, the abrasive longitudinal sliding action of the terminals has a tendency to damage the precious metal surface of the sensor contact pads. In addition, as the terminals engage the planar element, the insulated wires of the harness must slide through a portion of the ceramic capsule. Unfortunately, the ceramic material is hard and may present sharp protrusions and edges which can damage the insulation of the wiring harness.
The present invention provides a slide contact electrical connector for a planar element or edge card with multiple contact pads. The planar element or edge card is encapsulated by an elongated ceramic capsule. The element has a leading end which penetrates a leading surface of the capsule and a trailing end having multiple contact pads exposed laterally through a trailing portion of the capsule. A plurality of terminals are placed laterally within respective longitudinally extending grooves of a connector core. A leading or cantilevered portion of each terminal extends axially forward of the core to electrically engage each respective contact pad disposed on the planar surface of the edge card or planar element. The electrical engagement is affirmed by a collar which preferably slides axially forward from the core to the trailing portion of the capsule and over the terminals. The terminals are thereby forced laterally against the planar element making the electrical engagement.
A feature of the invention is the protection of the precious metal surface of the planar element during electrical connection of the terminals to the element.
Another feature of the invention is the avoidance of nicking or cutting the rubberized insulation of the harness wire by the sharp ceramic components of the electrical connector. These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.